Unexpected Fall
by Deficient
Summary: After an incident in the past, how will the two graduates react... will there be tension as expected? PWMF Slash.


Unexpected Fall:

Chapter One

The day was one of exceptional beauty, the sun hung over head, just past noon the former Head Boy guessed. It had been three years since he had graduated from Hogwarts, but the thoughts of what happened still freshly engraved into the back of his mind. Back flush against the curved and gnarled shape of a tree, eyes closed, and head tilted back against the supportive tree. All he could think about was the change that happened within him, and that one day that he, and many others thought, could never happen and at that moment, that was all he could think about…

-:::-

_It was Percy's last year at Hogwarts and he had finally obtained the title of Head Boy. The title itself sent Percy's mind spinning and a smile graced his lips every single time he was reminded of it. The year itself, was good for him and the seasons changed quickly as the time passed. It was true that the haughty Weasley was a workaholic, but that didn't matter to him, he was determined and wouldn't stop for anything until he got a position within the Ministry of Magic. As the year rounded down to the last month, time ceased to pass as a blur as the thought of leaving this place, this school, this environment that he succeeded in, was about to be taken from him._

_When reality set in for the Head Boy, it affected everyone. He become more temperamental and started to care a little less about everything until finally, one day, he snapped. No, not just your average snap that turned into a scream fest; no, this was to a much larger caliber… _

"_Percy, wait up!" a voice called out, the words tangled with a faint accent that belonged to none other then his dorm mate, Oliver Wood. _

"_Hm?" was the quick and hummed reply that Percy was most famed for, even with his friends._

"_Well, Percy," the brawny keeper started, looking over his companion for a second, "ye' think you can spare some time for me and the other blokes? The years 'bout over an', even though ye' act the way ye' do, they'd still love for ye' to appear." Oliver smiled as their strides lessened and Percy turned his gaze to watch him, analyze him, looking for just the slightest hint of deception. None_

"_Hn… alright, Wood," Percy finally replied, rolling his neck from one side to the next, fiery red curls shifting with the movement. _

"_Great! Come on then!" Oliver exclaimed cheerfully, slapping Percy's shoulder eagerly before leading them down one of the many vast corridors that littered the castle. It wasn't long before a smile graced the Head Boy's lips, it had been a while since he had accompanied his mates for some time and this seemed as best a time as any, since school was rapidly coming to a close. _

_Their travels were going smooth, even a conversation broke out between them about what they wished to do after they graduated; Oliver wanting to go and play for the Puddlemere Quidditch team, while he, Percy wished to get a job within the Ministry, which was obvious for both of them. But, with all good things comes a bad one, and this bad thing was named Marcus Flint._

"_Oy! Look who we have here…" Marcus grumbled aloud while his companions snickering behind the two Gryffindor's. "Why, it's Wood and the Pompous Bastard Weasley…" the Slytherin sneered. _

"_Flint! Back off!" Oliver roared, and was about to continue but was stopped by a hand resting against his chest and pulling him back, suddenly realizing it belonged to none other then the lithe form of Percy's. _

"_Oh, how sweet, the bitch is restraining the bloke…" and before long all of the Slytherin's were laughing. _

"_Hn…" Percy mused in an almost sadistic, primal way; startling Oliver. Never once had he seen such… malice take hold of the once, transcendent sapphires hidden behind horrendous hornrimmed glasses. Flint and the other's were too busy to notice this look as well as his advancements, but when they did, it was too late. Percy's arm was cranked back before it was let loose, catching Marcus square on the cheek, just under the eye, sending him sprawling to the ground. Before the Slytherin's realized what had just happened, Percy's lips thinned and curved into a devious smirk that actually wiped Marcus' startled smile from his face, along with the others around him ceasing there advances as a slender, busted knuckled hand was already gripping his wand. "Now, I suggest you leave immediately before…" Percy paused to glace over at Oliver who stood dumbfounded, "things get much… much… worse…" The words were soft, rough, harsh, and dripping with venom that could even get Severus Snape to flinch. _

"…_Per…?" Marcus barely muttered before his deep voice trailed off as his friends reached down for him and tried dragging him off towards their destination, which at this point, was anywhere Percy wasn't. Marcus looked perplexed having never been stood up to with such determination, with such fury, and with such… passion as Percy just had; one that nearly rivaled his own and it had to have been from Percy, the one Gryffindor who never lashed out in such ways. He could tell that Percy was adamant about what he did and how it took a lot of effort for him to stop his onslaught. It was as if he was sticking up for every single person Marcus had been violent or unkind to. Lifting a hand to where his cheek burned, he could see blood dripping from the busted knuckle, and to his surprise, Oliver running over and grabbing it and quickly closing the wound over with a quick spell. It was only then, that Percy turned away from Marcus and back to Oliver, before walking away from all of them..._

-:::-

Percy stirred from his memory, which in his opinion, held way too much detail after three years. Looking down at his hand lost in the fleeting sensation that left him when he was pulled from the memory. Ever since leaving Hogwarts, the one person that he kept in contact with was Oliver. That keeper actually got onto the Puddlemere Quidditch team, and is now, their star keeper. Percy, as well, got what he wished. He worked for the Ministry, and within three years, now served under Fudge, the Prime himself. Heaving himself from the comfort of the tree and park surroundings of muggle London, he made his way back towards Diagon Ally. He was in hopes of attaining a nice, fresh tea before heading back to his loft within the Wizarding World of Diagon Ally.

The well traveled path between the park and the Ally was traversed so much by the third eldest Weasley boy that he didn't even have to think about where he was heading, his body just moved with his subconscious guiding him, allowing him to think and reminisce about the past. Following from the time Percy retaliated against Marcus, the Slytherin did all that he could to keep away from the Gryffindor; yet when they had come into each other's presence, Marcus looked at him differently and his eyes portrayed something that Percy was never able to figure out. To this day, three years and some change, he had still failed and figuring out what Marcus felt. Really, he couldn't care less about the other man, for Flint never cared about anyone else, much like every other Slytherin.

By the time his thoughts ceased coming up from their cell in the back of his mind, he looked around him and noticed that his feet had carried him to his favorite, little café styled place within the confines of Diagon Ally. He ordered the usual tea to go and headed out of the establishment, taking a slip from the cup before tracing the curve of his lower tier, savoring the taste that still lingered.

"Where to go…" Percy muttered softly, looking down one way and then the other when a though struck him. 'I haven't seen the twins in… what… five months now, along with the family in general' and with that, a subtle smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, 'I wonder how the twin will take in my new… look…' A soft snicker escaped him as a slender, yet more masculine hand rose to comb back the fiery strands of red hair that fell to one side, straight and no signs of curls whatsoever. So it was settled, off Percy set towards the twin's shop, that had actually done surprisingly well, earning themselves and their family quite a bit of money. No longer were the Weasley's looked down upon for being poor, instead, they were looked upon with more respect, seeing how their children over came the odds.

-------------------

Now, for me to want this to continue, I am going to want at least ten reviews asking to do so with at least one comment. Have it be praises or constructive critism, whatever. I just don't want to write something that no one will read, you know, right? . ;

This story will be a PW/MF, slash.


End file.
